The Heirs (Kristao Vers)
by rayacreal
Summary: Keputusan pindah sekolah menghantarkan Tao pada pelukan kekuasaan Kris dan berkumpul kembali kepada keluargannya. bagaimana Tao bisa lepas dari jeratan Kris atau akan jatuh dalam pesona Kris? apa rahasia yang dimiliki Tao?./KRISTAO/ GS/EXO


Main cash : Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yifan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Xi Luhan

Kim Jun Myeon

Zhang Yi Xing

Oh Sehun

Park chanyeol

Huang Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Song Victoria

Pairing : Kristao

Kaido

Genre : romance, friendship, angst.

Rating : M

Warning : GS, Mian kalo banyak typos apalagi typos nama yg salah ini rombakan ffku yang aku ganti jadi ff taoris, dan ff in terinspirasi dari The Heirs, tapi ceritanya beda banget ko, ff ini asli karya otakku setelah menonton the heirs. Sempet aku publish 2014 dan aku edit 2016

#####

Berawal dari seorang yeoja yang menapakan kakinya di sekolah elit bernama Exo high school dimana sekolah ini memandang status sosial penduduknya.

"Yak" hari awal masuk Tao diawali dengan pemandangan tidak baik dia melihat seorang perempuan yang dibully oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Jiwa melindungi dan ikut campur pun muncul dalam diri Tao sehingga ingin membantunya tetapi dengan tiba-tiba ada seorang murid yang menariknya membawanya pergi.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku" Tao menarik tangannya dari cengkraman namja yang tidak di kenalnya

"Kau anak baru ya, aku baru melihatmu" namja tersebut tersenyum angelic dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Tao "jadi begitu, kau tidak mengerti sekolah apa yang kau masukin ini. Baiklah berhubung aku sedang baik hati akan ku jelaskan"

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?" Tao sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan lelaki tersebut. "maka dari itu aku jelaskan pabo" balas lelaki yang mempunyai senyum angel tersebut

"Aku Lay, begini sekolah ini sangat memandang status sosial seseorang dan ada beberapa tingkatan disini berawal dari anak chabol #bener gat tuh author nulisnya ngasal, posisi kedua pewaris perusahaan yang besar dari kedua orang tuanya, ketiga orang tuanya pemegang saham, dan posisi keempat anak-anak orang kaya karna pekerjaan orang tuanya mungkin pengacara terkenal, artis dan banyak lagi dan yang terakhir urutan kelima posisi ini diangap posisi rendahan seperti anak yang sedang di bully itu ia menempati posisi ke lima" #author ngasal

"Lalu siapa saja yg menempati posisi pertama, kedua, ketiga" tanya Tao penasaran

"kau tidak perlu tau yang penting jangan berurusan dengan mereka Huang Zi Tao, Huang? Huang? Marga mu seperti Huang Zhong Ren" seketika tubuh tao menegang.

"Huang kau pucat sekali, kau sakit" Lay meletakan tangannya di dahi Tao, tapi Tao menampisnya "tidak, aku ….. aku akan keruang kepala sekolah. Terima kasih ifonformasinya Lay"

Tetapi Lay terus mengikuti Tao ia tak mengerti tetapi ada daya tarik gadis tersebut yang menariknya. Sehingga menggikutinya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Lay"

"Ne"

"Huh, baiklah apa maumu" tanya Tao tidak sabar. Lay hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum angelicnya

"Aku ingin jadi temanmu"

Saat mereka sedang berbicara datanglah mobil mobil mewah.

"Merekahlah yang menempati tingkat 1 dan 2 itu. yg berambut pirang namanya Kris tingkat 1, yang kulitnya berwarna tan itu Kai tingkat 1, yang perempuan sepupu Kris namanya Do Kyungsoo tingkat 1, yang berwajah poker kulit susu namanya sehun tingkat 2 dan chanyeol senyum pepsodent tingkat 2. Dan aku sarankan padamu jangan berurusan dengan mereka atau kau hanya bertahan seminggu" Tao di tarik paksa oleh Lay untuk mengikutinya, sampailah mereka di halaman belakang sekolah terlihat dua lelaki tampan sedang duduk disana, yang satu melambaikan tangan, sedangkan yang satunya menampakan wajah shock namun itu tak bertahan laman karena wajah tersebut berganti dengan wajah dingin

"Hei Luhan Baekhyun lihat aku bawa teman baru"

"Hai aku luhan" Luhan memandang Tao lembut di sertai senyum di wajah manisnya. "aku Baekhyun salam kenal"

"Hai aku Huang Zi Tao" sambil tersenyum kaku Tao menjabat tangan mereka satu-satu. "Jadi kau anak baru itu yah, kau sudah terkenal bahkan sebelum kau pindah Huang hahaha"

 **Kringggg**

"Wah bel, ayo Tao aku antar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah" ajak lay

"terima kasih Lay"

#########

Saat istirahat seperti ini Tao lebih suka menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah dengan memakan bekal dari neneknya. Tapi baru sesuap memasukan makan dalam mulutnya Tao melihat Kris and the gank datang dan duduk di taman. Tao menghelai nafas. Tamannya jadi ramai sekarang

"Hei, aku baru melihatmu. Kau anak baru ya?" Tanya laki-laki dengan senyum pepsodent menurut Lay.

"Chanyeol jauhi anak itu" Kris menatap Tao intens

Tao tidak suka tempat ramai sehingga dia merapikan makanannya meninggalkan chanyeol yang melongo Kris menatap suka, Kai tak peduli, Sehun memandang dengan wajah pokernya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum manis.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu Kim Kyungsoo atau aku akan menciumu disini dengan lumatan penuh gairah" Kai berkata begitu vulgar saat melihat tunangannya tersenyum manis. Tunangan ? Yah mereka sudah bertunangan di saat orang tua mereka tau mereka berpacaran. seketika itu juga chanyeol menutup kupingnya sendiri agar tidak ternodai kata-kata vulgar dari Kai. Kris tentu saja dia marah karna dia tidak suka dengan kata-kata vulgar Kai apa lagi di tunjukan untuk sepupunya tersebut.

 **Sungai Cheonggyecheon**

 **Pukul 20.00**

Segerombolan anak muda menarik perhatian para pengunjung disana terlihat dari dandanan mereka. (Minus Kai)

"Aku mulai risih bisa cari tempat lain PARK CHANYEOL" teriak kris marah karna ia tak suka jadi objek pandangan orang-orang yah walaupun pada kenyatannya dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat yang sepi dan tenang jauh dari keramaian seoul. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karna tiba-tiba seorang gadis berlari dengan cepat masuk ke dalam tempat makan tersebut.

"Bukankan itu anak baru itu, namanya Panda Made In China"

"Yang benar Tao, Chanyeol" Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan gurauan Chanyeol

"Akkhhhh". Mereka serentak menatap Tao. Mereka melihat beberapa orang berpenampilan serba hitam menarik Tao.

"Hah, pasti anak itu punya hutang jadi mereka mengejar anak beasiswa tersebut" ucap Sehun acuh tak perduli.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek, jauhkan tangan kalian"

"Nona muda, tuan besar menyuruh kami untuk membawamu pulang"

Kris mulai menoleh mulai tertarik dengan tontonan yang tersaji tersebut.

"Dia anak tingkat 4 atau 3 atau lebih diatasnya" seketika mata memandang sang pencetus suara

"Apa maksudmu chanyeol dia hanya anak beasiswa" jawab Sehun dengan datarnya

"Sepertinya bukan tadi laki-laki tersebut memanggilnya nona muda dan tuan besar menyuruh mereka untuk membawannya. Panggilan tersebut memperlihatkan dia ada di posisi 3 atau 2 atau mungkin 1"

Jawab Chanyeol mengarang dengan kejadian mereka lihat, tak perduli dengan Tao yang kesulitan menghadapi dua laki-laki bertubuh besar. Tak lama muncul sosok wanita cantik, bahkan sangat cantik artis papan atas tersebut mendekati Tao dengan pakaian yang hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

"Omo itu Heechul kan ?" Serentak semua menoleh pada pada Tao kembali

"Huang Zi Tao berhenti memberontak" Heechul menarik tangan Tao tetapi Tao menepisnya.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu Heechul dan jangan paksa aku" Heechul menatap sendu putrinya, tapi dia tetap menyuruh pengawal tersebut membawa Tao.

Setelah kepergian Tao mereka semua saling memandang

"Dia putri Heechul?" Tanya chanyeol seorang fans Heechul seorang Diva Korea

"setauku Heechul belum menikahkan?"

"Apa mungkin dia memang putri Heechul ya berarti anak haram" sambung Kyungsoo polos 0_0 tanpa menatap teman temannya, sedangkan teman temannya mulai membenarkan perkataann Kyungsoo 'Anak yang menarik' ungkap Kris dalam hati.

#####

Terlihat Kris sedang sibuk dikamarnya menatap laptopnya dengan serius, terlihat di laptop Kris menampakan profil seseorang.

"Huang Zi Tao kau tidak akan lepas dariku" seringai muncul dari bibir indahnya. Kris menutup laptopnya merebahkan tubuhya di kasur menyamankan posisinya.

#####

"Huh aku kepagian, ini karna mereka ada di apartement jadi tak ingin terlalu lama dengan mereka, menyebalkan" Tao menatap sekeliling ternyata sepi sekali, ia datang terlalu pagi

"Apa karna kau tidak ingin bersama Huang Hangeng dan Kim Heechul HUANG ZI TAO" Tao menoleh ragu menatap lelaki yang sedang menatapnya intens di balik pohon dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kris mulai berjalan mendekati Tao

"Apa maksudmu Kris-sshi aku tidak mengerti"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh aku tau semuannya"

"Apa ? Kau datang terlalu pagi Kris-sshi jadi bicaramu ngelantur"

"Huh? Masih pura pura bodoh kau mau aku umumkan yang aku tahu ke seluruh korea ini" bagai bom yang meledak jantung Tao berdetak sangat keras wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Apa maumu Kris-sshi?" Kris tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Tao

"Dirimu, aku mau dirimu"

"Cih kau gila ? Aku tidak mau" Tao akan meninggalkan kris, tetapi baru beberapa langkah Tao pergi kris menariknya merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok, menghimpitnya dengan dua tangan kekarnya.

"Aku-ingin-dirimu" Kris menekankan kalimat tersebut dan tanpa persetujuan dari Tao, Kris mencium bibirnya, sedangkan Tao hanya meronta berdoa dapat melepaskan diri dari Kris

"Apa kau gila, beraninya kau" Tao menatap Kris tajam setelah terputusnya ciuman tersebut

"Kau harus mengikuti kemauanku atau kau akan menyesal, mungkin aku akan membuat keluarga mu menderita" jawab Kris acuh tapi terlihat ketidakperdulian dalam wajah Tao

"Hancurkan saja"

"Baiklah aku akan mulai dari nenekmu dulu" Tao memandang geram Kris

"Kau? Benar benar apa sebenarnya maumu KRIS WU"

"Aku sudah bilang aku ingin dirimu" Tao meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar memandang gugup Kris

"kau benar benar licik, aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu bagaimana bisa. Diriku? Tuan Wu kau bisa mendapatkan wanita cantik bahkan sempurna yang kau inginkan"

"Tidak Huang aku hanya dirimu, kau miliku kini Huang" Kris pergi meninggalkan Tao yang sedang merutuki nasibnya

 **TBC**

Ini FF ku yang publish tahun 2014 dan aku edit ulang dan kembali aku publish 2016 semoga suka, dan jangan lupa review ya….

Untuk kelanjutannya aku usahakan cepat tergantung tugas kuliah ku ya

Terima kasih


End file.
